


One More Time, With Feeling

by metaNightmare



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alexithymia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaNightmare/pseuds/metaNightmare
Summary: They took his heart. Boris wasn't the same after that.





	

When Boris wakes up, Bendy looks… different. He can't quite put his finger on it, but his chest hurts and his throats burns and his body just feels so _heavy_ that he doesn't dwell on the thoughts for long.

They're persistent, though.

Nothing quite looks the same. The studio, the sets, there’s something wrong with them in the same way there is with Bendy. However, that air of wrongness is much stronger around him.

His most immediate thought after this revelation was, _what did he do to bring him back?_

Bendy, on the other hand, grows increasingly worried over his distant and… blank, attitude for everything lately. He leads Boris, without protest, to the music studio, digging out his old clarinet and asking him to play something for him to dance to with an enthusiasm that this would fix him, this would change things and make him happy again.

So Boris plays, damned if he were to deny Bendy anything. But there’s still something so wrong with the way the reed feels between his teeth, the broken melody he tries to play almost unheard, too distracted by the ink noisily sloshing around his empty chest cavity so he just

_stops._

And as he looks at his instrument, at the studio, at Bendy, he finally begins to realize that, in fact, nothing has physically changed at all.

The way he sees those things has changed.

There’s no feeling left. Nothing seemed real because he wasn't real. They took his heart from him, they took his feelings, his life. Bendy restored one of those, but…

Was it even worth it? To be alive without the rest?

He looks down at Bendy, unable to figure out for the life forced into him why there were tears in those eyes he used to…

_He used… to…_

… That's odd. He can't remember the word.


End file.
